I dont want to, but I do
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: Jude and Tommy pairing, can she forgive him for being the same old Tommy?


_**Disclaimer: I own none of this as much as I would love to own Tim, I own nothing! I do not own any of the characters, unless they are characters you don't know… then I own them! I don't own the songs, as much as I would love to own them as well as Tim…… I don't. I do not even own the story plot, I got it from a girl named Jenny who is writing the same story, its just going in a different direction!**_

**_Story Line: Basically, they're playing a game, and a hurricane comes! Jude is 22 and so are Kat and Jamie. Tommy is still around, and more in love with Jude than ever, even though she is dating this jerk named Kevin. Jude is only dating him to pay Tommy back for a huge ordeal which you will learn about little by little in this story!_**

**Jude sat in the studio on the couch. Kevin had been a dick all week. She thought it had to do with her moving in two weeks ago when he asked her to. He was out with her friend Emily right now and Emily was trying to get him to come around to the whole living together thing. . . . . . Tommy just took this chance to bring up how he never did this to her.**

"**Oh, come on Jude. I never did anything like this to you! I always did things your way. . . . . . until that night."**

"**Yeah Tommy, and that one night is why I don't like you! Kat and Jamie will be here in a little, and then Emily and Kevin will come back so I am kind of busy if you hadn't noticed!"**

"**Jude, you're just too scared to admit that you know that I was drunk."**

"**Tommy, you're just too. . . . . . ." She was interrupted by Kevin, Emily, Kat, and Jamie all walking in.**

"**Tommy! Get away from my girlfriend!" Kevin was always jealous when Tom was around.**

"**Man, you don't deserve her!" Tommy was always mad about Jude being with a dick.**

"**Just because you lost her, doesn't mean. . . . . ." Kevin was cut off by the sound of thunder. Kat piped in when she got the chance with the first thought that popped into her head.**

"**While I was in New York last year, I was taught a new game. It's called the dating game. Everyone puts their name in a hat, and either all the guys or all the girls draw a name. They draw until they get a name of the opposite sex, then once everyone has a partner of the opposite sex, them and then person they drew have to act like a couple for a certain amount of time. The couple who gets the most people to believe it wins. . . . . . the catch is, you can't fall for your partner." She looked at each person and in turn each nodded in agreement to playing the game. They put their names in and Emily drew first.**

"**Kevin," she read the name on the slip of paper and a slight smile went across both of their faces. Next Kat drew.**

"**Jamie," she didn't really like him anymore and didn't want to be in the same room with him, but she wanted to win so she agreed. Finally Jude pulled a name.**

"**Tommy," he smiled, and she rolled her eyes. "Do we have too?"**

"**Yes." Kat wanted them together.**

"**Ugh," Jude did NOT pretend to be happy.**

"**Don't act so enthusiastic Jude." Tommy was ecstatic. Kevin was to busy with Emily and Kat started to talk again.**

"**Now, since we cant leave seeing as Jamie said the radio just broadcasted that there's a hurricane, we have to play it out the couple that get along the best wins instead who looks most believable. Does everyone like that idea?" After everyone nodded. . . . . Jude nodding reluctantly, they all split up into separate studios as their rooms. Another rule was they had to share a room. Jude and Tommy were in studio 'A', Jamie and Kat in studio 'B', and Emily and Kevin in studio 'C'.**

"**I don't like this arrangement as it is so don't talk to me." Jude spoke bitterly and Tommy spoke softly.**

"**Jude, we were put together for a reason, as were everyone else. Just deal with the fact that we belong together and this will all work out."**

"**Tommy, please, just let me get used to seeing your ugly face every morning before you start nagging me like a wife nags her husband."**

"**Very cute Harrison now, let me show you how good we are together."**

"**And how do you expect to pull that off?" He kissed her passionately and she kissed back then pulled away after about a minute, "That was a good demonstration, now, let me sleep and we can talk in the morning!" She pulled him down onto the studio 'A' couch, pecked him on the lips, and fell asleep after telling him to sleep in the chair.**

**The next morning, Jude woke up to an empty studio. She found a pair of shorts and a shirt that said, 'Can't touch this!' on the front, put them on, and walked into the main area of G-major.**

"**Morning Jude," everyone seemed to be awake except her, then she realized it was her 23rd birthday today . . . . . . . in the middle of a hurricane. **

"**You guys suck." She didn't say anything but that and sat down.**

"**Oh come on birthday girl, it's not that bad!" Emily said motioning to Tommy behind Kevin's back.**

"**Well, it is," Jude had apparently upset Tommy because he walked into their "room". She followed him and once she was in the room, she shut the door.**

"**What did I do this time Tommy?"**

"**Jude, I love you. I want you to have the best birthday ever today, but your danm boyfriend won't stop being a jerk."**

"**What did Kevin do?"**

"**He threatened me. He claims that you never loved me, and never will."**

"**Tommy, I did love you, and I might still, but I don't know what to do about this," she motioned between her and him and sat down.**

"**Jude, you're the only girl I have ever loved, and I always will."**

"**Tommy, everyone knows you have loved before, but I am glad you still love me." She pecked him on the lips, took his hand, and led him back to where everyone was. "Anyone want to play truth or dare?" Jude looked around as everyone nodded, "Okay, rules are, there are none!"**

"**Who's starting?" Emily was eager to play and didn't want to waste a moment.**

"**I guess I can," Jude spoke kind of scared, "Kat, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare, duh!"**

"**I dare you to kiss Jamie. . . . . On the lips." Kat winced as she leaned over to kiss her ex-boyfriend.**

"**Fine, now, Tommy, truth or dare," you could tell Kat had an idea.**

"**Dare," Tommy was eager also, but not just to play, to know if his dare had something to do with Jude.**

"**I dare you and Jude to make out for three minutes."**

"**Okay," Tommy leaned over and started making out with Jude, you can imagine the surprise to him when Jude pushed him down and took over for the last two minutes.**

"**Now, Emily, truth or dare," Tommy spoke between breaths.**

"**Truth," Emily was always known to play it safe at first.**

"**Is it true, that you like Kevin?" Tommy's words stung Jude's ears like a bee; imagine how shocked she was when Emily answered.**

"**True," she said before hiding her face. After a few minutes, she looked up and turned to Jude. "Jude, truth or dare?"**

"**Truth," Jude wanted a question the first time.**

"**Is it true that you still love Lil Tommy Q?" Jude's face went white and she hid it behind Kat. 'How could she ask me that? I do, but I don't want to. He really hurt me last year, and if he isn't willing to let go, then hears that I still love him also, he won't ever give up.' She thought to herself as she slowly took her head out from behind Kat to see that Tommy had left the room again, and Kevin had sat beside her after asking everyone to leave them to talk.**

"**Jude, I really like you, but if you still love Tommy, I need to know. You can't string me along; I might like someone else also."**

"**I do love Tommy still, but I don't want to. He hurt me really bad and I don't have the heart to trust him again. Kevin, I really do like you too, but I can't just stop loving him right away; it's going to take time . . . . . that is if you'll still be with me."**

"**Jude, I want to, but I like Emily. I know it's wrong and all, but I think I love her and I can't hide that either. Friends," he asked extending a hand that Jude took and pulled him into a friendly hug. Then they got up and went to talk to the two people they needed to talk to . . . . . . Tommy and Emily.**

"**Hi Tommy," Jude said walking into their "room" and sitting beside him.**

"**Hmm," was all he could get out.**

"**Tommy, I love you."**

"**What?"**

"**You heard me you dumb$$, I love you."**

"**Jude, you said you didn't."**

"**But I do. Just be warned that if you ever, ever do what you did again, I will never forgive you."**

"**I told you before, and I will tell you again, Sadie was a huge drunken mistake that will never, ever happen again! . . . . . . . Happy birthday Jude," he pulled her into a long, passionate, and deep kiss . . . . . . Just as Emily and Kevin walked in to announce that they were officially a couple.**

_**And that my friends, is how the story goes. Sorry people, but this is a one shot.**_


End file.
